The One With the Baby's Father
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: I've written fanfics before, but this is my first Friends one.. please R/R! This is a short story that deals with Rachel's situation after Monica and Chandler's wedding


The One With the Baby's Father
    
    
    _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Friends... they belong to NBC...
    Author's Note: This takes place where the seventh season finale left off... after Monica and Chandler's
    wedding and deals with Rachel and her pregnancy._
    **The One With The Baby's Father**
    "I can't believe they're going to have a baby!" Phoebe said, both to herself and to Rachel, who was
    standing beside her. They watched and clapped as Monica and Chandler kissed at the altar. Their second
    kiss as husband and wife.
    Rachel looked on sadly. "Yup..." she said to herself quietly. They thoughts in her mind were racing. She
    knew she should be happy for two of her best friends but Phoebe's words kept haunting her mind. "... going
    to have a baby..." She couldn't fathom how it was possible. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind who
    the father was. She just couldn't believe that the one time they didn't use any protection would be the
    time that would get her pregnant. How was she supposed to tell him?
    "Rachel!" Phoebe hissed. The wedding party was leaving the church and Ross was waiting for her and Phoebe
    to join him in the aisle. She quickly took her place on Ross' left and couldn't believe that she had drifted
    off during the end of the ceremony.
    "You alright, Rach?" Ross muttered under his breath while he smiled at the happy relatives.
    "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine," Rachel replied distractedly. They left the church and she ran up to Monica. "Oh
    Monica! Chandler! I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!"
    "Thanks Rach!" Monica said, right before she was pulled away by her family and relatives. Chandler took
    this opportunity to talk to Rachel.
    "Hey, uh, Rachel? Ya know that little baby thing? Well, uh, Monica's NOT pregnant!"
    "Oh! Really?" Rachel lied. "Are you sure?"
    "Uh, yeah! She didn't even take a pregnancy test!" chandler told her.
    "Well, uh... Phoebe found it! Ask her about it!" Chandler sighed and went to find Phoebe. Rachel breathed
    a sigh of relief and she went to talk to some of the other guests to busy herself.
    "What?! It's not her's!?" Phoebe exclaimed. Chandler motioned for her to keep it down. "Sorry, but what
    do you mean it's not her's?!"
    "What else could that mean!? She didn't take a test!"
    "Well, if she didn't, and I didn't..." Phoebe trailed off as both her and Chandler shared a look of
    revelation. They both turned and looked at Rachel, standing across the room, laughing with some acquaintances.
    "No..." Chandler said in disbelief.
    "Who else though?" reasoned Phoebe.
    "But who?!"
    "I don't know! Ross?!"
    "Aaaaagh... I don't think so!"
    "Ooh! She HAS made a lot of references to sleeping with Joey lately..." Phoebe told Chandler.
    "But JOEY though!?"
    "Yeah, that's true. Big Daddy would've told me..."
    "Okay, would you STOP calling him that!?" Chandler said, disgustedly.
    Monica came by and pulled Chandler away for some pictures so the topic was temporarily dropped. The rest
    of the night at the reception dinner party went off without a hitch. Everyone had a great time dancing
    and celebrating the Bing's big day.
    The night soon came to an end and everyone made their way home. Upon entering the apartment, Rachel was
    reminded of her dilemma. She wanted to talk to him. To let him know about their situation.
    "G'nite Rach," Joey said as he closed the door to his bedroom.
    " 'Nite Joe," she replied, as she wandered into her room. She changed and climbed into bed but she
    couldn't fall asleep. She had too much going on in her head. She sighed and sat up in bed, reaching
    for her night table lamp. Her eyes adjusted to the sudden light and her gaze settled on the phone. She
    had to do it now or else she wouldn't sleep peacefully. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the receiver
    and dialled the familiar numbers. On the third ring, someone picked up.
    "Hello?" the sleepy voice said into the phone.
    "Hi... Tag? It's me."
    


End file.
